Super Psycho Love
by Masquerad3Cat
Summary: She's toying with him and he can't take it anymore.


She stood at the bow of the ship, leaning against the railing as the sun glinted off her hair. He knew she knew he was watching her, that coy smile she let grace her face shortly after his attention landed on her gave away the game. He didn't move from his spot against the mast, nor did she acknowledge the gaze cast upon any further.

He cursed inwardly, this whole situation was her fault. The first time, it should have been a one off but then she kept coming to him, keeping it secret from the others as their liaisons continued. He didn't want their meetings to stop, no, what he wanted stopped were her games. Outside of their trysts she was as cruel and callous as always, like nothing was between them at all. Hell, she even allowed others to flirt with her, giving him a calculating look each time.

He remembered the first time, it was etched into his mind for all eternity. They had been in a town on another new island and the crew had split up to do their own things that night. The pair of them had ended up at a bar, she off to entertain herself and he to drink. As he was leaning against the bar another woman had approached him, trying her best to woo him off to a room. That devious woman of his stormed her way over to declare he was hers in no uncertain terms, pulling him into a long heated kiss. The floozy left for some other mark, but the two never noticed, much more interested in continuing upstairs.

Now her actions towards him, his at night but gone in day, had him confused. He knew she wanted him, they met too often for another to receive her attentions. So why did she refuse to declare them to be anything. Did she have no feelings for him? Was he just there to satisfy her needs? The whole situation was driving him crazy and damned if he could quit her. He couldn't leave her now, he was hooked and wanted something more substantial. He just had to force her to admit she wanted him for more than sex.

Another victory against some jumped up enemy, another excuse to party. With all the townspeople joining in, it wasn't hard for her to grab him and drag him out of sight of their crewmates to a dark corner. She claimed he was mesmerizing to her as he roughly pushed into her, his frustrations over their situation pushing him on. As soon as they were finished and put back together she left him alone, going back into the crowd and ignoring him when he rejoined the crew. To make it worse, she was casting those damned inviting eyes, the look that promised more, upon his rival. Unable to let this stand, he picked a fight with the other man, distracting him from his woman.

Later, when they were alone on the ship, he grabbed her and pulled her hard against his body, eliciting a gasp from her. He cast a dark look upon her as he proceeded to drag her off so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What am I to you? Am I just a piece of flesh for you to toy with? I know you want me, do you need me? Cause if not, we are done," he growled, hoping she would say she needed him. He intended to make her his for all to know.

However she remained quiet, a stricken look on her face. He waited for her to say anything but the silence dragged on. Letting out a disgusted snort, at who he couldn't tell, he dropped her arm and stalked off, his body stiff with anger. She just stood there watching him, an unsure look on her face.

The following weeks were fraught with an angry tension between the two, held mostly by him. The others on board were confused by the change in the dynamic, having no idea what brought it about. Any attempts they made to make sense of it were brought up short. It wasn't till a major battle with another pirate crew, where he was struck pretty bad protecting her, that things came to light. He defeated the other crew, bleeding heavily from multiple wounds while she stood with him, doing her best to help.

Once the fight was done, he collapsed and her distraught scream brought Chopper running over, where the young doctor promptly took him to the medbay. She followed and couldn't be persuaded nor forced from his side. It was late at night when they were finally left alone, Chopper giving the all clear.

"Dammit Zoro, I do need you. Happy now?" She cursed as she laid her head against his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heart.

"Not quite witch, but I'll take it," he muttered, startling her from her reverie.

"Baka, nearly get yourself killed for nothing," she growled as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Nami, you are not nothing. You drive me crazy and now that I have you I'm never letting you go. You're mine."

* * *

I own nothing. This came to me after listening to _Super Psycho Love _by Simon Curtis. Very highly recommend his music.

_Something lately drives me crazy_

_Has to do with how you make me_

_Struggle to get your attention_

_Calling you brings aprehension_

_Texts from you and sex from you_

_Are things that are not so uncommon_

_Flirt with you you're all about it_

_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

_Damn, if you didn't want me back_

_Why'd you have to act like that?_

_It's confusing to the core_

_'Cause I know you want it_

_Oh, and if you don't wanna be_

_Something substantial with me_

_Then why do you give me more?_

_Babe I know you want it_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_Pull me off to darkened corners_

_Where all other eyes avoid us_

_Tell me how I mesmerize you_

_I love you and despise you_

_Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

_Bedroom eyes to those before me_

_How am I supposed to handle_

_Lit the fuse and missed the candle_

_Damn, if you wanna let me go_

_Baby please just let me know_

_You're not gonna get away with leading me on_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_Say you want me_

_Say you need me_

_Tear my heart out slow_

_And bleed me_

_You want me_

_You need me_

_You're gonna be with me_

_I know you want me too_

_I think you want me too_

_Please say you want me too_

_Because you're going to_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_


End file.
